


Noise

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hunts-Him-Down-For-Peace, In-Game Action, Octane-Is-Too-Loud, Other, Revenant-Hates-Octane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: If there was one thing Revenant hated it was having to deal with unnecessary noises.And if there was something he hated even more, it was noisy skin suits.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 7





	Noise

If there was one thing Revenant hated it was having to deal with unnecessary noises. And if there was something he hated even more, it was noisy skin suits.

And by noisy skin suits he specifically meant Octane.

Ever since he’d arrived at the Apex Games Revenant couldn’t stand him. He had a loud mouth, his stupid robotic legs were obnoxiously loud and always gave them away whenever he had him on his team, and his jump pad was unnecessary. Who wanted to fly around and become an easy target in the middle of the battlefield? Not him!

But today it was different. 

Today he didn’t have to deal with that obnoxious skin suit on his team. 

Today he could hunt him down, and so he did.

It didn’t take him long to find him thought. Octane loved using his jump pad to get around and that only gave him away easily. Revenant saw that green trail flash through the skies, and he went in for the kill.

Today would be the last day he had to deal with that noisy skin suit.

By the looks of it, Octane was solo and heading towards the nearby respawn beacon. He clearly wanted to bring his teammates back, but Revenant managed to get his hands on him before he even reached the beacon.

“At last!” Revenant roared after exchanging a few shots with Octane and winning. 

After this day, he’d finally know peace.

After this day, he’d be free from that noisy skin suit. 


End file.
